Konoichi's are survivors
by Morningstar138
Summary: Our favorite konoichi's are heartbroken when they find out their crushes think they're weak and they all have a gf. The girls leave to become more powerful and their singers? What'll the guys think of 'em then? SasuSaku ShikaIno NejiTen NaruHina GaaraOc
1. Chapter 1

---Hi guys!! this is another story I've been dying to make! Yes my OC Kaikatsu*Kai* will be in this story. Enjoy peoples!! and this is when they are around 17-18 people!!---- and you might have to read 'Tenten's Sister' if you want to understand some of this story--

Konoichi's are survivors

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

Sakura walked down the road chatting with Ino, while Tenten and Hinata conversed quietly. They were having a girls night out. They had managed to find a day when none of them were on a mission. They had already spent most of day shopping and gossiping, much to Tenten's horror. But other than that today had been fun for them. They were now headed to Ichiraku's for dinner and later were to go to the Hyuga compound to watch a movie and have some 'girl talk'.

When they arrived at Ichiraku's, the flap opened up to reveal Sasuke leaving Ichiraku's. "H-hi, Sas-suke-kun" Sakura stammered, a faint blush on her cheeks. Yes, Sakura was still in love with the Uchiha. When she'd see him, she acted like a caged puppy that can't get to the treat outside of the cage.

"Hey sakura" he said in a monotone. He walked past her ignoring Ino and Hinata. "Tenten-chan" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke nii-san" Tenten replied, smiling at him.

He slightly smiled at her too. "I think i saw Gaara here today." he replied.

"You mean that Kai nee-san might be here?!" she said excitedly.

"I don't know but do you want to come with me and find out?" he asked.

"Yes!!! She's my sister!" Tenten shouted happily. "Come on guys!" she said before racing off.

"Um..Tenten do know where you're going?" Sasuke asked with an amused smirk on his face. She stopped before turning around with a pout on her face.

What happened next made everyone laugh. A growl errupted from Tenten's stomach. Sasuke smirked with an amused look on his face as he saw his cousin blush. "Maybe later Sasuke nii-san, we were supposed to eat at Ichiraku's for dinner." Tenten replied, still blushing. Embarrassment emanating from at her forgetfulness of her hunger.

"Hn. K. See you soon Tenten-chan." he replied before walking off. As soon as he disappeared from sight Ino rushed up to Tenten with a happy smile, Sakura and Hinata trailing behind her.

"Wow Tenten you are so lucky to have a cousin like Sasuke!" Ino gushed. Ino had had a crush on Sasuke before but had gotten over it when she figured out that Sakura loved him. She also figured out that she had fallen her her lazy-ass teammate Shikamaru. She sighed at the thought.

"He's a good cousin." Tenten smiled. Another growl erupted from Tenten's stomach. "Guys lets stop talking and eat." Tenten replied before rushing off into Ichiraku's.

After dinner they were heading toward the Hyuga compound, chatting idly. Sakura sighed sadly. She really wished Sasuke would notice her like he noticed Tenten. Sometimes it was hard to believe but she was actually jealous of Tenten. More thoughts started to drift toward her mind about the Uchiha cousins as she started to zone out.

Sakura and Naruto had eventually convinced Sasuke to come back to Konoha after the death of Itachi, with the help of Tenten and Kaikatsu of course. It was weird how they were Uchiha's since they looked nothing like their cousin Sasuke. But they both had the Sharingan nonetheless. But only Sasuke, Naruto, the girls, and the Sand Siblings new of the twin sisters and their past.

"So Sakura I heard someone still likes a certain Uchiha." Ino said smirking at her now blushing friend.

"I wouldn't be talking Ino, we've all seen how you look at Shikamaru." Tenten said snickering as a blush revealed itself on Ino's face. Sakura looked at Tenten and mouthed _'thank you.' _Tenten just smiled at her sympathetically. Tenten had known for quite a while that Sakura had fallen for her cousin. She had tried to convince Sasuke to go out with Sakura and 'give her a chance.', but to no avail.

"Oh I wouldn't be talking Tenten we've all seen how you react when the Hyuga touches you." Ino shot back, smiling broadly as she noticed the faint tint of pink on Tenten's cheeks.

"What?!" an old lady screeched. '_It seems that loudmouth Ino just made something known to the world_' Tenten thought angrily, staring murderously at Ino. But Tenten sighed in relief as the woman did not seem to hear Ino's loud voice. But began to panic when the woman was now walking up to Ino and asking what she said.

"Hey little girl, what was that you said about a Hyuga?" Ino looked at Tenten and panicked when she saw the sharingan in Tenten's eyes. She had the look that said _'say-anything-Ino-and-you-die'. _Ino hastily replied, saying that it was just the old woman's imagination. The woman walked away with a look of befuddlement on her face. Ino looked back at Tenten to see that the Sharingan was gone from her eyes and she was smiling thankfully at Ino.

They started toward the Hyuga compound once more before a shadow appeared in front of them. The person stepped out of the shadow, her shoulder-length hair swaying in the breeze as she stared at them. "Kai nee-san!" Tenten shouted, recognizing her sister immediately as she raced up to her twin, engulfing her in a hug.

"Kai!" the other 3 shouted before joining in the hug.

"You guys missed me this much?" Kai replied sarcastically, a smile playing at her lips.

After they all released their grip on each other, Kai turned into her wolf form and so did Tenten. Tenten raced up to her sister her white fur glistening as she tackled Kai to the ground, licking her sister happily. A whine came from Tenten's throat as she nuzzled her underneath sister's neck affectionatly. Kai showed her appreciation by slightly wagging her light brown tail contentedly.

After they're _'greeting' _Kai started to tell them about Suna and how everyone was doing. But the talking ceased as Ino coughed. "Um, maybe we could discuss this at Hinata's place. It's starting to get a little cold." she said shivering slightly.

"Yes K-kai-san would you like to come with us?" Hinata asked meekly, waiting for Kai to answer.

"Sure why not. I'm sure Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara won't mind." Kai said smiling happily.

They all walked to the Hyuga compound in silence. But unknown to them fate was soon to play a cruel joke on them that would change their lives forever.

--Done!! UPDATED! Woo! I was really struggling on what to right there but thanx guys for reading. I want to know what you guys think of this story and that if i should keep going. thanx! The real drama will begin in the next 2 chapters. Promise! If you have any questions plz ask and i will be sure to answer them.----


	2. Chapter 2

---Oh my god I havn't written another chapter for this in forever! and i'm really sorry, i'll try my best. plz enjoy! I really hope you don't get confused as I unfortunately cannot find any other way to write this and still have the girls leave. But plz read anyway. thnx.---

The girl's decision

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

As soon as all of the girls arrived at Hinata's house, they headed for Hinata's room and set their belongings down.

"Hn. Nice room Hinata." Kai replied as she glanced around the room admiringly.

"T-t-thank y-y-you Kai-san." Hinatas stammered, a small blush on her cheeks. The other girls smiled at how embarrassed she looked, because she was never usually praised or complimented by her family except for Neji, and sometimes Hanabi.

"Alright...well what now?" Sakura asked as she stared at the other girls.

Everyone was quiet before Ino's head shot up and she snapped her fingers. "Oh I know! Why don't we watch a movie first?" she suggested gleefully as she awaited their response.

The other girls looked at each other before nodding their heads in agreement. "Ok! What movie do you guys want to watch? I brought some!" Ino exclaimed as she started to rummage through her bag.

"Oh no, I wonder what Ino-pig brought this time?" Sakura said teasingly, Ino glaring at her as she brought out five movies from her bag.

"Ok, I have: Bride Wars, What Happens in Vegas, The Notebook, Titanic, and 10 things I hate about you." "How about What Happens in Vegas?" Sakura quesioned.

"Nah, I want to watch 10 Things I Hate About You." Tenten replied, completely repulsed by all the other choices.

"I agree with Tenten, I like that movie." Kai replied as she laid herself down on Hinata's bed.

"How about we watch Bride Wars? I think it's better than the others." Ino said.

"Who gave you the right to pick what we watch Ino-pig." Sakura said challengingly toward Ino.

"What did you say Forehead?!" Ino shouted angrily as she stepped toward Sakura, a vein popping out of her head.

"You heard me piggy! Or are you deaf?" Sakura asked smugly, a teasing smirk planted on her face as she watched Ino beginning to explode in rage.

But before the argument turned into a cat-fight, Hinata butted in. "Um...why don't we watch 10 Things I Hate About You?" Hinata asked shyly, her eyes looking innocently at the two fighting girls.

Both girls sighed, nobody was able to resist Hinata's innocence and they both knew it. They both gave in and sauntered over dejectedly toward Hinata's bed where Tenten and Kai were both relaxing on the bed. They both smirked at them as they watched Ino walk over and put the movie they requested in the DVD player.

"A-a-ano... I'll go make popcorn." Hinata replied before quietly leaving the room.

"I'll go get the ice cream." Sakura said happily as she left the room.

"Hey! I'm getting ice cream too!" Ino shouted before racing after Sakura.

"I think I'm going to say hi to Neji, if any of them ask, tell them I've gone to the bathroom." Tenten said as she got off the bed.

"Will do. Hey.. tell him I said hi." Kai replied before dozing off once more as Tenten left the room.

With Tenten

She started to smile as she reached Neji's room, she had planned this with Kai on their way toward the Hyuga Compound. That she would confess to Neji. She had liked Neji for quite awile, maybe even loved him, and wondered what he would do when she told him her feelings. She just hoped this wouldn't end up in failure.

She smiled softly, a blush tinting her cheeks at her imagination as she quietly opened Neji's door, thinking that he was asleep. She was about to call out his name when she looked at his bed, stopping dead in her position.

Her eyes widened at what she saw. Neji was making out with a girl she could not recognize. She struggled in trying to hold back her tears as she watched them, his body above her as he cupped the girls face lightly as his other hand massaged her thigh. The girl had black hair with red streaks and her skin was a pale color.

Tenten choked on her tears as she saw that she was wearing one of Neji's shirts, remembering that she used to always borrow his shirts and would walk around the Hyuga Comound wearing his T-shirts. The girl opened her eyes slightly, revealing them to be an aquamarine color.

Before anyone could see her, Tenten quietly closed his door, tears running down her cheeks as she raced off toward Hinata's room. But unbeknownst to Tenten, the girl had seen her and smirked against Neji's lips as she deepened the kiss, if it was possible.

Neji had come to her to act as his girlfriend for the time being to apparently make this girl get jealous. Of course, she said yes and was enjoying every ounce of attention Neji was giving her. She didn't care if it was real or fake she was just enjoying it, and plus the fact that Neji had not yet seen. From the girls reaction, she obviously loved him and it looked like her heart was broken at the sight she had seen. And she also had noticed that Neji loved this girl but seemed too proud to tell her. But god was she happy that Neji was too prideful for his own good. A smug expression crossed her face as she continued to make out with Neji.

Neji also knew that Tenten saw him but had not seen her expression and he hoped it had worked. See the truth was, Neji was in love with Tenten, but he thought that she didn't like him, so he, albeit reluctantly, asked for advice from the guys. They had told him that he should try and make him jealous, that's what the other guys did.

He stopped kissing the girl and sat up. "Neji...your a great kisser." she replied, her voice seductive and sensual.

But Neji ignored it as he stared at the door. He really hoped the plan worked.

Oh, the plan worked alright, but Neji would soon find out that the plan did not seem to go the way he wanted it. **(A/N:U freakin' IDIOT!! MAN I'm Sory I made these guys stupid but...it had to be done...for the time being.)**

With Tenten

Tears streamed down Tenten's face as she ran into Hinata's room, closing the door behind her. She stared at her friends, who were a large bowl of popcorn, a tub of vanilla ice cream, and were all watching 10 Things I Hate About You. They all turned to look at Tenten in shock as they watched their sobbing friend as she trudged over and plopped her self on the bed next to Kai, sniffles coming from her mouth.

"Tenten what's wrong?" Sakura asked, concern in her voice as she stared at Tenten's tear-stained face.

"What happened?" Ino asked, the shine in her eyes gone, as she awaited her friends answer. Hinata and Kai stared at Tenten solemnly, both guessing what might've happened.

"Neji....he loves someone else....he was in his room making out with another girl....he....he...he doesn't love me..." Tenten said, trying not to cry to loudly.

All the girls eyes widened as they stared at Tenten in complete shock as she kept sobbing pitifully.

Sakura's eyes became clouded, her mouth clenching as her body became slightly rigid. Ino's eyes were now a dark blue, all the light in the girl's eyes gone. She clenched her fists her head lowered, tears slowly falling from her cloudy eyes. Hinata looked down also, her violet hair covering her face as she began to sob also. Her shoulders became slumped as she leaned against her bed. Kai looked up at the wall, tears beginning to stream down her face, her emerald eyes now sorrowful and wistful, with a slight misty look.

"They...they did that to us too..." Ino said, her voice wavering slightly as she struggled not to cry.

"Yeah....Sasuke has Karin now...." Sakura said, her body shaking slightly.

"N-n-naruto-kun likes- likes someone else too.... he...he-...he never talks to me anymore." Hinata stated, sniffling with tears still streaming down her face.

"And Gaara has Matsuri, he doesn't seem like me anymore...hell I don't even think he'd care if I was killed." Kai replied sullenly, tears streaming down her face as she turned to stare at her sister.

"Lets hope this won't get any worse." Tenten replied solemnly as she stared back at her sister. All the girls continued talking until they all fell into a fitful asleep.

---------Man I'm so sorry that this chapter is sad! The next chapters worse I'm sorry to say. But I hope your enjoying this anyway and would review so I will write more of this story? Plz!!-------------


	3. Chapter 3

--------------ok peoples! sorry for not writing in so long! but i promise, i will make this a good chapter. plz enjoy! **And just to say: I don't own Naruto or the song. Only my OC's are my property.**-----------------------

We'll show you!

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

_"Song lyrics"_

* * *

The girls soon woke up and got ready to try and enjoy their _last_ day at Konoha.

Flashback

_"Hey guys....I have an idea." Kai said as she stared at her friends who continued to sob pitifully to themselves. This had been going on for at least two hours. All the girls just couldn't seem to find optimism in their hearts. Even Tenten, who despised the thought of showing weakness was sniffling and struggling to hold back her sobs._

_"W-w-what is it?" Sakura choked as all the girls tried to stop their sobbing and stare at the she-wolf in confusion._

_"I...I think we should leave Konoha, and I should leave Suna. We could live with mine and Tenten's family in the woods." Kai said, "And we could train their too, get stronger." excitement building in her voice each minute at the thought of such an idea._

_Kai and Tenten had not visited their family ever since they had rescued Sasuke. And they both deeply missed everyone. For their family and everyone else who lived with them were wolves. They had gone their when Tenten had decided to leave Konoha with Kai and their two brothers, Minoru and Hitoshi. The two had taken them to where they lived and introduced them to the pack, which almost all the wolves liked and got along well with Tenten and Kai. The wolves (Mainly the elder Mayu and their brothers) trained them, teach them chakra control, summons, how to better utilize their wolf forms, and how to talk to humans in their wolf form. (They learned this from Kazuko.) _**(A/N: Both wolves are females. Just to let you know.)**

_Kai thought this would be a great way for the girls to reach their full potential. "Well, I'm going back. Anybody in?" she asked. The girls stared up at her in shock, even Tenten looked slightly suprised._

_"B-b-but what about Konoha?" Ino asked._

_"Don't worry Ino, you guys will come back to this place one day...I promise." she replied, strength and a true promise was heard in Kai's voice._

_It was quiet before Ino nodded her head and looked up at her, now a look of determination on her face. "I'll do it." Ino said bravely before turning her head to look at the others._

_"I'm in too, I wanna show this village what were made of!" Sakura said, her confident aura slowly coming back._

_Tenten nodded her head also and smiled up at her sister. "Ya, I don't want to feel weak any longer."_

_She stared intently at her sister, her eyes changing into a golden yellow and her pupils were in slits._

_"I'll go too...b-b-but how are w-w-we going to train with your pack when we do not have the ability to turn into wolves?" Hinata asked, looking up questioningly at Kai while she rubbed her eyes of the dried and new tears. She wasn't talking about herself though, she had already been granted the power. Tenten and Kai had given it to her in gratitude for not telling anyone about themselves and their true identity. _

_"Even though all the wolves in my brother's pack can turn into their human form, it would be a good idea if you guys can turn into wolves too." Kai said thoughtfully, looking at the two girls, leaving Tenten and Hinata out of this conversation for the time-being._

_"You mean we can become wolves?" Sakura asked, confusion written on her face as she stared at Kai._

_"Yes, even though you are not a true wolf, you can turn into one, everyone can." Kai said, smiling at the three astonished girls. 'Why didn't they just tell me to do that?' Hinata thought staring at Kai in confusion._

_"How?" Ino asked, curiosity evident in her eyes._

_"Well, as you know the chakra system is a way to strengthen your attacks and body right?" she asked. They all nodded. "Well, your chakra system has a special area near the heart where your spirit animal lies. Today, not many shinobi know of it but everyone has a spirit animal inside them, which is most always a wolf and sometimes there might be more than one spirit animal in other shinobi's chakra system but I'm sure that all your spirit animals are wolves." Kai explained, a confident smile on her face._

_"Cool! Um..how do we do it?" Ino asked._

_"Don't worry I'll show you when we leave this place." Kai said, silence becoming evident once more._

_Kai began to smile when all the girls looked up at her with a determined look on their face. "Ok. When should we leave?" Sakura asked._

_"Pack tonight so we can relax tommarow. We will stay in Konoha until tomarrow night, ok?" Kai said._

_"Agreed." the four konoichi replied._

End Flashback

They all got dressed into their ninja attire and left the Hyuga compound. They smiled as they walked down one of the many streets Konoha held. They had decided to make the best of today and train and...well...just enjoy themselves. They all walked into the woods with Sakura leading.

"Forehead!! Where are we going?!" Ino whined as she dodged a few branches that were level with her face.

"You'll see..." Sakura said, a faint smile gracing her lips as she ignored Ino's taunt and continued to walk on. The others kept quiet as they followed her.

They soon walked into a field, but it wasn't any field as the girls recognized, it was Team 7's training ground. The girls eyes widened as they looked at it. They were shocked to see Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee gathered around the three posts. Luckily, they had not recognized their chakra yet so they left to the clearing and hid in the forest close enough to where they could all hear what they were saying.

"Wow! Finally an S-Class mission! And plus we're all going!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

_Now that its all said and done,_

_I can't believe you were the one,_

_To build me up and tear me down,_

_like and old abandoned house._

The girls eyes widened. An S-Class mission? Why weren't they part of it?

"I forgot what was the mission?" Kiba asked, scratching his head sheepishly.

"It was to take down the last Akatsuki member Kisame." Shino said calmly, his glasses glinting in the sun. **(A/N:Hey haven't you ever wondered what happened to Kisame? I mean now he is technically the last akatsuki member because Zetsu is dead....)**

"Oh Yeah! Well I'm glad the girls aren't coming." Kiba exclaimed happily as he looked to the other guys for agreement.

"Man....we'd have to be responsible for them...how troublesome." Shikamaru drawled as he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"And they'd get in our way like they always do. Right Shikamaru? I mean we always have to watch Ino whenever we go on a mission. It gets annoying." Choji replied as he looked at Shikamaru who nodded his head in agreement.

_What you said when you left,_

_just left me cold and out of breath, _

_I fell too far was in way too deep,_

_I guess I let you get the best of me._

The girls eyes widened even more. They didn't want them to come? They were just a thing the guys always thought they should be responsible for because they weren't strong enough?

They became saddened as they looked over at Ino who's eyes had tears flowing down her face and her lip trembling. She had her fists clenched also as her tears began to slowly hit the earthen ground. Was she really that weak? Did they really think of her like that?

"Ya, well I don't like it but Sakura has always been behind us and she never seems to be able too keep up with us..it's kinda sad." Naruto replied, looking down silently at the ground, somewhat ashamed of saying such a thing.

"Ya I know! Me and Shino always have to look out for Hinata. She's always acted weak and fragile, and even now she still hates fighting." Kiba complained loudly.

"And I mean sure Tenten is wonderfully YOUTHFUL in weaponry but that is all she is good at! She is weak in Taijutsu when she is completely capable of it! I feel that she is slowly becoming UNYOUTHFUL!" Lee said, looking at the ground with a troubled look on his face.

_Well, I never saw it coming,_

_I should've started running a long long time ago._

_And I'd never thought I'd doubt you and I'm better off without you_

_more than you, more than you know._

_I'm slowly getting closure, I guess it's really over._

_I'm finnally getting better._

_And now I'm picking up the pieces,_

_from spending all of these years._

_Putting my heart back together._

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_

_I got over you._

Sasuke and Naruto kept quiet about Tenten. They both knew what she was capable of and remembered that Tenten did not want anybody to know about it yet, and they both knew that if they tried defending her, the others would question them and they might find out about the real Tenten when they had promised not to tell.

"Isn't it true? The girls are incapable of defending themselves." Kiba shouted, Akamaru barking in agreement. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, and Neji all nodded their heads calmly while Naruto and Lee nodded their heads vigorously, both Sasuke and Naruto excluding Tenten out of that question.

"Ya I know, but I think we should be going on the mission now." Shikamaru replied, standing up before leaping away with Choji following him.

_You took a hammer too these walls,_

_Dragged the memories down the hall,_

_Packed your bags and walked away._

_There was nothing I could say._

"I hope this mission will last a while." Sasuke murmered loud enough for the girls to hear before leaping off with the other guys.

After they left he girls walked out into the clearing, tears streaming down their faces all except Kai, who had already received something like this in Suna from Gaara.

_And when you slammed the front door shut, _

_Alot of others opened up,_

_So did my eyes so I could see,_

_That you never were the best for me._

"T-t-t-they really think of us like that?" Hinata asked, her epression close to sobs. Tears slowly pattered on the ground as Tenten and Sakura quietly cried while Hinata and Ino sobbed. Tenten once again had lost herself in her emotions and let herself show weakness.

"Alright, were leaving now." Kai said angrily, a few stray tears fell down her face. She lept away into the forest toward the gates of Konoha. "Meet me at the gates in ten minutes." Kai replied before vanishing off, a stray tear hitting Tenten's face.

Tenten's eyes widened as she stared off at her sister before an understanding look spread across her face and she disappeared also, knowing what her sister intended to do.

* * *

Sasuke quietly lept behind the group with Naruto beside him. He was slightly upset at what Lee had said about Tenten. He didn't like how he talked about her and he knew that Neji was probably thinking the same thing as Lee, only his thoughts were more hurtful and judgemental toward his cousin. He looked at Naruto, the boy felt the same way as he did. "I wish Tenten would just get out of her shell and show our friends what she's made of!" Naruto whispered as they both fell back further behind their friends as they began to whisper to each other.

Sasuke stopped running and abruptly stood rigid as he felt a presence surround him like an ominous aura would surrounding a haunted house. He looked to his right and saw that Naruto too, had also stopped running and was standing their, a shiver escaping his body as his eyes began to widen.

"Why do you leave us? Why is everyone so mean to my friends?" a voice asked ominously.

Naruto visibly jumped as he looked around wildly for the voice that had spoken to them. Sasuke's eyes widened as he slowly looked to his left. He eyes grew larger as he thought he saw Kai, though faintly, but she soon faded away. He shook his head and stared at where she was again. No cousin at all.

"You leave us no choice. We shall leave Konoha but mark our words, you will pay for the things you've all said and you will all be proved wrong." another voiced stated darkly. "But..Naruto...Sasuke...thank you for caring about me but we will be leaving. I love you guys...good-bye."

Naruto yelled in surprise as he stared behind him, his eyes widening in shock. Tenten stood in front of him, though she looked faded like a ghost as she stared at him sadly, a tear falling from her eyes. "Tenten?" he asked, blinking in confusion. He became dumbfounded when he saw that the mirage of Tenten had faded and that the sad, depressing aura left them. He turned to stare at Sasuke in question and suprise.

"I saw them too." he replied, answering Naruto's questioning and frightened gaze. Sasuke wondered what she meant by we and...why was she saying good-bye. He was scared and worried for his cousin, though he would never show it or admit it. He looked to his left side. There was nothing their but the trunk of a tree. He sighed before turning to look at Naruto. "We have to keep going, we can't do anything now." he replied solemnly as he began leaping from tree to tree once more.

"But what about Tenten and Kai?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"All we can do right now is hope that they aren't really leaving Konoha." Sasuke replied before they both ran deeper into the woods as they ran to catch up with their team.

With the girls

The girls went to their homes, got their bags and ended up meeting each other at the gates, Kai waiting for them.

"Oh, we should have left long ago." Sakura murmered sadly, the other girls nodding their heads in agreement.

"Ok..are you guys ready?" Kai asked. The girls nodded before racing out of Konoha, not to be seen for several years. **(A/N: Rest of song will be after this sentence since I cannot fit it all inbetween sentences.)**

_Well, I never saw it coming and I should've started running,_

_A long, long time ago._

_And I never thought I'd doubt you, _

_I'm better off without you,_

_More than you, more than you know._

_I'm slowly getting closure,_

_I guess it's really over,_

_I'm finally getting better._

_And now I'm picking up the pieces,_

_From spending all of these years,_

_Putting my heart back together._

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_

_I got over you._

_Well I never saw it coming,_

_I should've started running a long, long time ago._

_And I never thought I'd doubt you, _

_I'm better off without you,_

_More than you, more than you know. (x2)_

_I'm slowly getting closure,_

_I guess it's really over,_

_I'm finally getting better_

_And now I'm picking up the pieces,_

_From spending all of these years,_

_Putting my heart back together._

_Well, I'm putting my heart back together._

_'Cause I got over you._

_Well I got over you._

_'Cause I got over you!_

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_

_I got over you._

--------------------------Oh ya this song is **OVER YOU by DAUGHTRY. **Well this took awile. Sorry for taking so long. Well I hope you like this even though some of the characters may seem OOC. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLZ review. I'd really apreciate it. And tell me if you think this song goes with this chapter because i thought it did. thnk u and once again PLZ review.---------------------------


End file.
